


When Blue Diamonds Crack

by Super_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Gay Sex, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Precious Lance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Torture, poor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Blue/pseuds/Super_Blue
Summary: This is an old fic from my tumblr that I never finished but would like to. Basically Lance is captured and tortured and raped in various ways. P.S. I am very slow at updating sorry.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Lance had been kidnaped. How could the team let this happen. They were on a mission and everything was normal. But Lance had a bad feeling. Nobody listened to him.

And so they ended up frantically searching for Lance for a week. Until one day they get an untraceable video chat message.  
Allura quickly calls everyone to the control center where the video is live. Everyone is shocked to see Lotor standing there. He took up the whole camera but they could all tell by the muffled screams and sobs that Lance was behind him.

Once they all arrived Lotor started talking. “Hello paladins of voltron. As you may be aware of your pretty little blue paladin has been missing. Well I just figured you’d like to see him again.” He stepped to the side to reveal a bloodied up Lance. Lance was muffled by a ball gag and his legs were held open by chains as were his hands above his head. “Say hi to your friends Lance.” Lotor said grabbing his chin and pulling off his gag.

As soon as it was off Lances started screaming his head of ring in Lotors ear. Screaming incoherent things such as “get it out it hurts” or “please make it stop it’s to much.” But never specifying what exactly ‘it’ was.

“What are you doing to him!” Keith shouted in outrage at seeing Lance the way he was. Him and Shiro had planned to ask him to go out with them but then this all happened!

“Well let me explain,” a blueprint popped up on the screen next to Lotor’s head. “This is a Frore Beatle. It is about a foot long and can change its body temperature from over a thousand degrees to below freezing in less than a second. Now we are not letting it get more than one hundred ten degrees for fear of killing our precious Lance.” He paused and gave a malicious smile. “Would you like to see it?”

The screen changed back to lance who was now naked and was positioned so his ass was in the air and his face was pressed into the metal floor. Tears of pain pooling around his face as he was muffled again. Then the camera focused in on his ass which was wide open and on display. There was frost surrounding a wriggling black thing that looked about three inches wide. By wriggling it was it was crawling back and forth inside of Lance. And then in the bling of an eye the bug was glowing red inside Lance and the frost that was there was turned into boiling water.

“I-I’m gonna be sick!” Hunk warned as he made his way over to a trash can under one of the control panels.

Pidge stared wide eyed with silent tears crawling down her face. What had Lance don’t to deserve this.

Alura couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew what Frore Beatles were and what they were used for, but she had never imagined it would be used in such a place.  
Coran couldn’t take it. It was too much. He walked out and nearly collapsed when the door closed. This boy was like a son of nephew to him. He couldn’t stand to see him treated like this.

“I’m gonna kill you” it started off as a whisper. A nearly inaudible promise. Keith slowly repeated it until he was shouting it at the top of his lungs and thrashing around in Shiro’s grip as he tried to hold him back. Until he eventually brought them both down to the ground. Still whispering his threats to the captor of one of his loves.

And Shiro? What was left of Shiro after he escaped the galra was not much. But lance played a big part in putting him back together. He and Keith loved Lance. But this was almost to much. He had seen and faced a lot in his time but never something so painful. In the end all he could do was collapse to the floor with Keith in his arms sobbing his heart out.

“Yes I was anticipating your reactions.” Lotor sniggered at the sobbing mess he made. “ you know, I gave him the option to go home. To go back to his beloved earth. Under the condition that he was replaced by one of you. Obviously he declined. Claiming that all of you were more important to the team and each other than he ever was. That you would give up your search for him if it had ever started and find someone better to replace him. And so my decision was final I would bring him here where he will be accepted and loved… once he learns to behave himself that is. I plan to make him capable of bearing children. Though that is one of many things I would like to do to him. Anyways it is time for us to depart. Farewell paladins of voltron.”


	2. 2

The team hadn’t heard from lotor in a week. Nor had they seen his team. They were dysfunctional with out their hearts and all were just a little broken inside from what they had seen. After exactly seven days they received another call. Though wary they all gathered and tried to prepare themselves for what they would see.  
“Hello paladins!” Exclaimed a cheerful Lotor as he appeared on screen. “Today is an amazing day don’t you think? Lance finally fell asleep in my quarters. Though I’m not sure if it’s from trust or from exhaustion but I’m sure it developed from both. Would you like to see him?” The screen changed to an naked shivering Lance. He lied on what looked like a dog or cat bed. The symbolism was frightening. There was a chain connecting lance to the foot of a tall bed.

“Now I figured you would want an update from last week. It only took two days until he told us where his home world is. But earth is such a trivial planet and the humans will probably wipe themselves out so we decided to leave it be. After that we took the Frore Beatle out of him and but him into a healing pod. Luckily for me our healing pods leave scars so now every time I open him up I get a glimpse of the delicious burn scars last week. Would you like to see?“ Keith was seething. This guy didn’t only take and torture the man he wanted to join in a relationship with them but he was also raping him. Alura, Coran, and Pidge walked out as soon as Lotor mentioned the Frore Beatle. 

Meanwhile the other three stayed strong in front of Lotor… as best they could. The camera switched back to a sleeping lance. Lotor sat down next to him and coaxed him to wake. Then the three remaining paladins got a glimpse of how much taller Lotor was than Lance. When both stood Lotor was a good two feet taller than Lance. Though this was unexpected it was not surprising. Over the past two years in space Keith and Pidge grew. Pidge was up to lances chin now and Keith stood a good four inches over him. Making Hunk, who was still the tallest, around seven inches taller than Lance. Leaving Shiro at six inches taller than Lance.

When Lance woke he crawled over to the nearest corner to hide himself. Once there he caved in on himself. "Oh Lance, don’t you want to say hi to your friends. They would really like to check up on the damage from last week.” Lotor cooed. Lance on the other hand whimpered from the mention of last week. Still hiding in his corner. Lotor grew impatient and grabbed on the chain yanking Lance forward. Lance tried to claw at the ground while he was dragged by his neck over to where Lotor sat. Once he was there Lotor grabbed onto his exposed hips, digging his nails into the tan flesh. Lance let out a small cry and his ass was raised up into the air and put on display. The scars could already be seen on the outside. Swirly white gashes covering around his entrance. 

Lotor snapped his fingers and a device was handed to him. He pulled apart Lances legs, effectively showing off the blue cock cage between his legs. Lance nearly screamed as the translucent object was roughly shoved into him, expanding at a rapid pace. “What is that!” And “Get it out of him.” Were heard being screamed by the three paladins. The object kept growing until it was about as large as shiros robotic arm. Then a light was pointed into the object effectively showcasing the pink and white flesh inside Lance. The same scars as on the outside only deeper and obviously more painful. “Well there you have it. I am a thoughtful person. Every other week I will call you to show you a treatment I am giving my precious diamond. Then on the weeks in between I will allow you to see the damage and check his wounds. So this will be then end of our little chat. I must bid you farewell.” And with that the call ended. The three paladins were left speechless.


End file.
